Thrask
} |name = Thrask |image = Ser Thrask.png |px = 270px |title = Ser |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Olivia (daughter) three unnamed brothers |voice = Jamie Glover |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Ser Thrask is a templar serving in Kirkwall under Knight-Commander Meredith. A moderate templar, he is strangely understanding of mages and one of the few skeptical of Meredith's actions. He is also an occasional drinking buddy of Varric Tethras.* Short story on Varric in Dragon Age II by Mary Kirby Background Thrask was born into a family of merchants, the youngest of four sons. When Thrask was a baby his pious father pledged him to the chantry. From an early age Thrask was beloved by the mothers and sisters of the chantry for his calm and respectful nature, and at the age of twelve Revered Mother Margitte recommended him to the Templars, and he began his training with them. Although Thrask was not the strongest or most skilled of the Templar recruits, he more than made up for his shortcomings with his dedication to his work, and compassion for his wards. When it looked like Thrask had a bright future ahead of him in the Order, the ruthless Meredith Stannard took control of the order in Kirkwall. Thrask's empathy and concern for his charges did not align with Meredith's idea of what the Templars should be and he began to languish in the ranks. Despite his stagnating position in the order, Thrask kept to his principals regarding mages, as he preferred a clean conscience over advancement in the ranks. When Thrask was in his early twenties he became a frequent customer of The Blooming Rose brothel in Hightown. There he met a young prostitute named Ambra, and quickly became enamored with her. From then on Thrask made regular visits to The Blooming Rose to spend time with Ambra. Despite using protection however, she eventually became pregnant with his child. Ambra was advised by Madame Lusine (the establishment's proprietress) to pass her unborn baby as the child of a wealthy customer, but Ambra refused to lie and in time gave birth to a baby girl she named Olivia. When Olivia was nine she discovered that she was a mage. Once Thrask discovered his daughter's abilities he refused to subject her to the harsh conditions of the Kirkwall Circle of Magi, and instructed her mother to hide her. Thrask understood the risk to himself if he was caught hiding a mage child from the Templars but his commitment to protecting his daughter overshadowed his fear of punishment. Thrask only saw his daughter sporadically as she grew up, but she loved him unconditionally for taking such risks to keep her safe. When Olivia reached adulthood she began to worry about her father's safety, and decided to escape Kirkwall to remove the danger to his life if she was ever discovered. Involvement Quests Act 1 Act 3 Quotes * "They always think of us as the enemy, but it is the mages themselves who are protected most by the Circle and its rituals." Bugs * In Act of Mercy after fighting the templars Ser Thrask can disappear and you are unable to finish the quest. Trivia * In the beginning of Act 2, Thrask can be seen inside the Blooming Rose. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Templars Category:Warriors Category:Humans Category:Free Marchers